The present invention addresses a substantial improvement in the field of pipe repair by successfully addressing the difficulty with accessing and repairing a damaged pipe. Pipes are often installed underground or in areas where access can be difficult. Even though a pipe installation may last for many years, sometimes it is necessary to repair the pipe installation due many factors, including earthquakes, corrosion, impact, tree root damage, leaking, or other factors. In certain cases, the damaged pipe can be lined with a durable liner, thus prolonging the life of the installation by many years, however, installing the liner can be difficult due to the limited availability for sufficient access. The present invention features a pipe-liner system for use when lining a pipe interior.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.